


Who said blind dates are a bad idea?

by Briamtrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Black Hermione Granger, Blind Date, Drinking, F/M, Graphic Sexual Conent, Matchmaker Ginny, Oral Sex, POC Hermione Granger, Strap-Ons, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briamtrash/pseuds/Briamtrash
Summary: Ginny sets Hermione up on a blind date with Draco. Of course, smut ensues. Porn without plot, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features POC!Hermione and Trans!Draco. In this fic, Hermione has knowledge of Draco being trans from their youth. Not connected to my other multi-chapter fic, although they share ideas.

Hermione gazed at the reflection in her mirror. She almost didn’t recognize the woman staring back at her.

Her dark hair was pulled into a bun, some curls hanging down and framing her face. Golden eyeshadow sparkled against her dark skin, complimenting it nicely. Winged black eyeliner giving her a slightly dramatic look. Burgundy lipstick completed her makeup. She wore a golden dress which fell just above her knees, and had a sweetheart neckline with thin straps. It wasn’t what she was used to wearing, but she had to admit she felt rather beautiful.

She wasn’t used to being so dolled-up, but this was a special occasion. Oh yes. Ginny had begged her to meet up with some man on a blind date. Somehow, she had agreed. It was either that, or listen to Ginny complain about her lack of a love life until she went insane. She really didn’t have a choice.

She checked her watch, she had 13 minutes before she was to meet her date at the the Leaky Cauldron for drinks. She double checked she had everything she needed before apparating to Hogsmeade.

—

She arrived a few minutes early, settling herself onto a barstool and ordering a drink to calm her growing nerves. She nursed her drink, letting the alcohol take affect. She could do this, she could do anything. She was Hermione Granger! Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

“Hermione?”

She turned to see where the voice came from, only to see Draco Malfoy staring at her.

“Draco, you’re my date?” She asked, skeptically. She didn’t know whether to hex Ginny or hug her.

“Apparently.” He sat down next to her, ordering a drink for himself. “So, things with Weasley didn’t work out?”

She hesitated before replying, “No, we agreed we were better off friends. We’re still very close, and I’m glad it hasn’t ruined our friendship. What about you and Astoria?”

“She wanted more than what I had to offer.” He didn’t bother to elaborate any further, and she didn’t ask him to.

They both had finished their first drinks by now, and ordered another, and another…

It turns out they had actually enjoyed each others company, which quite surprised the both of them, considering they didn’t exactly have a great history. Draco was different now, in more ways than one. He matured into a handsome, charming, smart, young man. Hermione learned that he works as a healer at St. Mungos. He said that helping people makes him feel better about his past. She also discovered that he enjoys reading both magical and muggle books, and cooking. This came as a total, pleasant, surprise.

They talked for what seemed like hours before Draco popped the question, “Would you like to come back to my flat?”

She thought it over before replying, making sure that she was absolutely positive, “Yes.”

He smiled at her and held his hand out for her, waiting for her to take it so they could apparate.

—

When they arrived at Dracos flat, she immediately took in the modern and elegant decor. It was very neutral in colour which surprised her a bit. For some reason, she expected everything to be black and green.

“Hermione,” She was suddenly aware that he was standing directly behind her, she felt his breath on her neck as he spoke, “You look utterly delectable.” His hands found her waist and he turned her around to face him. Draco lent in close to her, their faces merely inches apart, “May I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

So, he did. At first it was short and sweet, gauging her reaction. When he heard her quiet, contented sigh, he kissed her again. Settling his arms tighter around her waist, he kissed her with more intensity, occasionally nipping at her bottom lip or swiping his tongue against her own. She made the sweetest sounds. He broke their kiss, slightly out of breath.

“I want you,” it was so quiet he barely heard it but there was no mistaking her request. Draco didn’t need to be told twice. He took her hand and led her into his bedroom. She sat down on the edge of his bed and he joined her. They stared at each other for a moment before he kissed her again, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. His hand slipped down to cup her breast and lightly massaged it, and she let out the tiniest gasp. He took that as an encouragement and dipped his head down to kiss a trail down her neck. He slipped the strap of her dress down her shoulder and latched his lips onto her now exposed breast.

“Off, take it off.” Draco requeted, “Please.”

She complied, reaching back to pull down the zipper, and shimmied out of her dress, lifting her hips for Draco to pull it off of her. The dress had a built-in bra so she was now clad in a pair of black lace panties. She felt exposed and reached up to cover herself from his stare. “Don’t,” Draco whispered, reaching out and taking her wrists in his hands and placing them at her sides.

“Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Um, are you undressing too?” She looked up at him with doe-eyes.

“I suppose that would only be fair,” He replied.

Keeping eye contact, Draco stood up before her and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Reaching for his belt, he undid it, pulling it from it’s loops. When he reached his pants he hesitated for a moment before pushing them off and kicking them to the side. Finally, he was bare, only leaving on his boxer-briefs and socks.

Hermione understood he wasn’t comfortable being completely naked. She took this time to scan his body. She could tell that he worked out regularly, having toned muscles. She noted the scars on his chest but made no comment, she understood. Her eyes travelled to his arm, the dark mark present but faded. Looking back up to his face, she blurted out, “You are beautiful.”

He growled, resuming his spot beside her. He went back to his administrations, kissing her all over, working his way to her breast, circling her left nipple with his tongue. He massaged the right with his other hand, listening to her sweet mewling. He left her breast and kissed down her stomach, leaving a wet trail. He swirled his tongue around her navel, earning a giggle, and continued on his path. His fingers drifted to the hem on her panties. Once he reached her thighs, she seemed to tense up, realizing his intentions.

“What are you doing?” She breathed out.

“Trust me, love,” He whispered, and she did.

Hermione slowly lifted her hips, allowing him to remove her panties. With the offending garment gone, Draco slowly spread her legs, positioning himself on the floor in front of her. Brushing his fingers across her inner thighs, he kissed another path down her abdomen, eventually reaching his destination. Gently pushing her thighs slightly further apart, he leaned down toward her core. Closing the distance he let his tongue connect with her. He didn’t immediately go for her clit, instead taking his time kissing and suckling on her outer lips before latching onto the bud. When he did, she let out a loud moan, letting him know she liked what he was doing. When she was dripping wet he fingered her, slowly pumping his finger and adding a second digit. She was moaning more frequently and louder so he pumped faster and sucked harder, taking her to the edge. When he felt her spasm around his fingers he knew that she had reached her peak and made sure to lick up every drop of her.

Hermione lay panting for a few moments, coming back to reality. “Draco?” she breathed.

“Yes, love?” He asked as he rejoined her on the bed, laying beside her.

Hermione leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Please fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” He wanted to know that she was certain.

“Yes, please.”

With her confirmation, he got her to scoot up on the bed so that she could lay comfortably on her back. He got up and went into his dresser, retrieving his strap-on and fastening the harness around himself on top of his underwear.

Draco crawled back to her, meeting her lips for another kiss. Hermione ran her hands over his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. They kissed and caressed each other until Hermione asked him again, “Please”. He took her hint. He reached down to trace his fingers along her slit, finding her soaked. He fingered her again, making sure she was ready for him. Once he was certain, he lined himself up and pushed into her. Hermione gasped at the sudden fullness. Slowly, he began pumping into her. He was gentle at first, making sure she was enjoy herself. When she was panting and begging him for more, she fastened his pace. He cherished every little sound that was coming out of her mouth. And to think, it was all because of him.

“Please, Draco,” She panted out. She was so close and she could feel her orgasm building, “Make me cum.”

Grunting, he fucked her harder, reaching down to rub soft circles around her clit to help her reach her climax. She cried out, calling his name as she came.

When she had come down from her high, he slowly pulled out of her. He removed his harness and deposited the strap-on on the floor before moving next to her. He laid down beside her, pushing a strand of hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. “Did you like that?”

“Yes, yes it was wonderful,” she turned to face him, bitting her lip, “Can I do anything for you?”

“Maybe next time,” he said, pulling her into his arms.

“Next time? You want to do this again?” She questioned and stared up into his eyes.

“If you want to, love.”

“Of course,” she leaned in to kiss him, and snuggled into his chest.

They fell asleep like that, snuggled up together, the image of the Yin Yang. Probably the best sleep either had, had in a long time.


End file.
